


Whitewash

by hungrybookworm



Category: CLAMP - Works, Clamp Gakuen Tanteidan | Clamp School Detectives
Genre: Community: 31_days, Drabble, Gen, Humour, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-09
Updated: 2008-08-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrybookworm/pseuds/hungrybookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three detectives paint the clock tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whitewash

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31_days 09/08 - 'White it out'. CLAMP Gakuen Tanteidan is the property of CLAMP.

Suoh gritted his teeth as he dipped the paint roller into the vat, making sure to gather the right amount of white paint on his roll. His abseil harness dug into his legs, and the wind made his overalls crackle softly.

The CLAMP School Elementary Division ‘Sponsored Paint-a-Wall’ Day was going along nicely. Pity they were assigned the clock tower.

He could hear the faint cries of the girls below him (“They’re so high up!” “Suoh-san, please be careful!”) and the birds perched on the roof squawking happily. It was both chilly and windy, but Suoh was careful not to spill a single drop of paint. 

“You’re doing great, Takamura-senpai!” shouted Akira from his left. On his right, Nokoru was grinning broadly with every stroke of the roller. They both seemed to be enjoying it.

“You too, Ijyuin,” replied Suoh with a smile.

“We’ve clocked up three hours so far,” commented Nokoru, checking his watch. “Not bad. We should be finished in another two, just before dusk sets in.”

They were two thirds of the way up the tower, painting the entire thing with only a large vat of paint and three rollers between them. Nokoru had originally wanted to do it with paintbrushes, until Suoh pointed it out as impossible. Each student had sponsored the boys at least 500 yen each, with the proceeds going to charity. Suoh was very glad when the weather forecast predicted sun and a light breeze.

One thing it hadn’t predicted was the very large gust of wind that suddenly swooped down on them.

“Eek!” cried Akira in horror, clinging onto his harness as the paint vat swung violently. The girls shrieked far below as white paint came raining down, staining their uniforms and ruining their hair.

“The ladies!” cried Nokoru, horrified. “Suoh, quick! Grab onto the paint vat. You too, Akira!”

But the damage was done. For months afterwards, the bright white clock tower had large white splodges dotted around its base. It was almost artistic.

And as an apology, Nokoru personally sent chocolates and a card to every single female who’d been hit by the cascading paint. Suoh and Akira spent the entire following morning signing letters of apology.

_It’s only polite,_ thought Suoh, as he signed his fortieth letter. _When Kaichou said ‘whitewash’, I doubt that was what those girls had in mind…_

**The End**


End file.
